1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly, to flag, quick-disconnect, crimp terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quick-connect terminal connectors are female terminals that mate with male tab terminals, tab adapters, and tab terminal blocks. They are used where quick attachment and removability are desired. Flag connectors have the quick attachment at a right angle to the electrical wire to which the connector is attached. They are available as fully insulated, non-insulated, or partially insulated. They are available with open or closed barrel crimps (indentor, confined, or a combination of the two), B (single) crimps or F (double) crimps.
One reason for the existence of flag terminals is for space saving because a right angle terminal can generally fit into smaller spaces than straight terminals. The quick connect portion of flag terminals of the prior art extend at a right angle away from the axis of the wire in an L shape. Consequently, when connected to a vertical tab terminal, these flag terminals extend higher than the tab terminal, requiring a relatively large amount of clearance above the tab terminal.